wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
Qridite
Qridite, often referred to as The Harvester, is one of the major deities on the planet of Sprin'Torel. As with many of the gods in The Order, they do not have very many people who follow them specifically, yet people still revere them as being highly important for society's sake. Given that Qridite rules over all forms of agriculture, the public holds them in high regard given their relationship to food - yet, there are some who not only know about some more illicit farms but also that those same farmers worship Qridite as devoutly as the mainstream farmers. This duality created a sense of trepidation in those who don't follow them out of a concern of the many poisons that come from them. Worshipers Almost all of Qridite's worshipers are farmers in some respect or another. This is in part because they only tend to care about the agricultural aspect of society, but also because they are seen as a god precisely for farmers. That is, the average person sees no reason to care about them beyond getting food on the table. Clerics Qridite's clerics tend to be more down to earth than the average person given that they spend more time working the fields and distributing food to those who need it most than they do with anything else. To followers of Qridite, nobody is undeserving of food, and no plant is unworthy of life. While this is seen as problematic when it comes to more toxic or poisonous plant life, for the most part, these clerics are generally well regarded by the public because of their charity work. Orders ; AG Hall : The AG Hall is made up of followers of Qridite who seek to produce the largest or the most numerous produce. While some of these do it for the sake of pride and the renown, many of them do it to try and provide food for everyone on a scale that is sustainable for years to come with as little waste as possible. As such, these members tend to do lots of work outside of the field, going around to ensure everyone has some food. ; The Undergrowth : Not all who worship Qridite proceed to do charity with what they sow. Instead, they tend to do more criminal things with what they farm, working mostly with drugs or toxins that many consider too dangerous to even handle. In spite of this, nobody has been able to track down and stop this order from aiding and abetting more criminal actions. Rites As with all other religions, the worship of Qridite involves many rituals and rites. While these are mostly for the sake of agriculture, there are some that are involved with prayers for good weather. Below is an example of a prayer to Qridite: "Glorious Qridite, intercede for us who invoke you and for all farmers, that all farms may work to accomplish the aim of providing good food for people all over the world and for the birds and hearts on whom our love feeds and does not allow one of them to perish."